Born Again
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Catra es posiblemente la persona más compleja que Scorpia y Adora hayan conocido, una persona con las manos tan machadas que casi todos creerían incapaz de cambiar, alguien que tiene tantos defectos que tal ves estos sean más que sus virtudes pero eso esta bien después de todo ella nunca fue la protagonista de la historia. Esta es una historia de redención.
1. Chapter 1

Solo unos días han pasado desde que abrieron el portal, todo ha sido un gran golpe para la horda, su administración era un completo desastre y habían perdido buenos soldados en la explosión. Hordak parecía ser el más afectado con esto aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, para los cadetes era fácil notarlo pues se la pasaba horas sin salir de su habitación y cuando salía tenía un aspecto diferente, el motivo pocos lo sabían, por no decir casi nadie a excepción de Catra. La felina era inteligente, había notado la reacción que tuvo cuando dijo que Entrapta los había traicionado, se sentía un poco mal por haber dicho tal cosa sobre su amiga pero en su defensa en aquel momento parecía una buena idea o más bien no estaba pensando, estaba demasiado enojada como siquiera hacerlo pero lo hecho echo esta.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento algo dentro de ella, sentía que finalmente decepciono todos, aliados como a enemigos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió culpa.

Camino por los fríos pasillos del cuartel que estaba siendo reconstruido, en busca de Scorpia, casi no había hablado con ella desde lo sucedido con las princesas.

Se dirigió a su habitación cuando abrió la puerta Scorpia la miro sorprendida.

-¿Wild Cat?

\- Yo eh... - ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? ¿Desde cuando se ponía nerviosa por hablar con Scorpia? - Hordak no ha dado órdenes por lo que tal ves tengamos tiempo libre

\- Esta bien - Ni siquiera la miro, se veía triste, no, era más que eso había decepción en sus ojos, podía notarlo aunque ella desviara la mirada. Eso la hizo enojar, ¿Por qué todos parecían odiarla? Primero Adora dándole esa mirada antes de escapar y ahora Scorpia... Un segundo ¿Por qué siquiera le importa Scorpia? Desde que recuerda cuando Adora se fue se prometió ya no tener amigos, solo herramientas y eso es lo que era aquella peliblanca, se suponía que sería así ... ¿Entonces por qué le importaba tanto el como la veía? El como la trataba estos últimos días cuando se veían, ya no estaba ese habitual cariño que caracterizaba a la princesa. - ¿Es todo? - Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir sin siquiera contestarle.

Recordó lo que Scorpia le dijo cuando estaban en el desierto Carmesí.

_\- "Podemos ser felices. Tu y yo, lejos de todo esto_"

Dicho recuerdo solo la hizo enfadar más.

\- Mentirosa - Dijo en un susurro lleno de odio pero ese odio no era destinado a su amiga, era más un desahogo por todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida, todo lo que se había reprimido.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Eres igual a ella! ¡Tu... Tu... Mentiste! ¡Ya no estas de mi lado! Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento te iras con la rebelión!

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estas diciendo?

\- ¡Oh por favor! No finjas inocencia, se que entregaste a Entrapta a la rebelión

...

Cuando vio a Catra por primera vez supo que serían las mejores amigas del mundo, esa adorable felina con morada fría era más de lo que aparentaba. Sabia que era la primera vez que tendría una verdadera amiga...

Una cachetada resonó en la habitación, Catra estaba perpleja ante lo sucedido no se podía no creer que la dulce y adorable Scorpia acababa de darle una bofetada.

\- Salve tu maldito pellejo... No eres la única que sabía como Hordak miraba a Entrapta ¡Lo que le hiciste fue cruel, traicionero y estúpido! ¿Por qué? ¿Para vengarte de Adora? Te dices que no la necesitas pero lo único que haces es desvivirte pensando en ella

\- No lo entenderías...

\- ¡Si lo entiendo Catra! La tuviste difícil en el pasado ¡¿Pues adivina qué?! ¡No eres la única! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que viví? - Scorpia se estaba desahogando totalmente, de sus ojos parecía que querían salir lagrimas, eso hizo sentir inmensamente culpable a Catra. - Yo no te abandone ¡Tu me abandonaste a mi! Hiciste lo mismo que Adora al dejar inconsciente a Entrapta y amenazarme

\- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ella!

\- ¡Al menos ella acepta la verdad! ¡Solo superalo Catra!

\- No lo entiendes - Esas palabras comenzaban a molestar a Scorpia, si vuelve a escucharlas mataría a la primera persona que viera.

\- ¡Lo entiendo! Lo que estas haciendo no es por venganza aunque así parezca. Es para satisfacer tu furia, solo estas siendo consumida por ella, para no lidiar con tu dolor, no puedes caer en ese precipicio

\- Agh - La felina apretó sus dientes con fuerza, quería llorar aunque su orgullo era más y no lo hizo, estaba tan enojada, tan triste y frustrada, una mezcla de sentimientos que han estado guardados desde años. Tomo a Scorpia del su camisa y alzó el puño dispuesta a darle un golpe pero esta no cedió, se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos esperando dicha acción. Eso solo enfureció más a Catra.

Cerro sus ojos pensando en todo. Infancia tráumatica, tortura física y psicológica, el abandono de Adora, la manipulación de Shadow Weaver, todo lo que la había hecho llegar hasta aquí.

Apretó aún más sus dientes y su puño en un intento de contener las lagrimas.

\- Si vas a irte de la rebelión vete de una vez - Comento dejando a Scorpia sorprendida. - Pero antes de hacerlo asesiname

\- No lo haré, no tengo intención de vivir felizmente con la rebelión, una vez que toda guerra acabe borrare mi cuerpo de este mundo como castigo por no poder ayudarte - Catra frunció el ceño, su mano tembló ante lo fuerte que seguía apretando su puño.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Libero toda su frustración en un golpe a la pared que del impacto se rompió parte de ella en pequeños trozos. - Eso no va a pasar... Yo... No quiero perder a nadie más... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quién una vez fue mi mejor amiga ahora me odia, traicione a quien llame amiga una vez y otra vez vuelvo a causar dolor en personas importantes para mi - Scorpia escuchaba atónita todo. - Me comporto como una idiota, lo lamento tanto

Sin más la felina no lo resistió y comenzó a llorar dejándose caer pero Scorpia fue más rápida y la sostuvo en sus brazos en un abrazo.

\- Ah Gracias... - Decía Catra entre sollozos. - Perdón... Perdóname... Perdón... - Mencionaba Catra con la voz quebrada mientras se aferraba con fuerza al abrazo de Scorpia.

\- Que calidez...

...

Entrapta se movía con cuidado en la camilla de la enfermería, la descarga que uso Catra en ella la dejo más herida de lo que esperaba, tres pares de ojos observaban sus movimientos atentamente, claramente estaban sorprendidos de verla tan cerca luego de tanto tiempo de haber estado con el enemigo.

\- Entrapta ¿Qué paso? - Se atrevió a preguntar Bow.

El solo recordar lo sucedido le dejaba una extraña sensación en el pecho, una sensación ya conocía de antes cuando la alianza de las princesas la dejo en la base de la Horda, traición.

\- Catra uso una descarga eléctrica en mi - Noto como Adora y Glimmer fruncían el ceño mientras que Bow solo miraba atentamente la situación, lo que le pareció curioso.

\- Esa idiota... ¡No le importan ni sus amigos! - Grito Glimmer entre lagrimas. Ella no era de usar insultos ni siquiera para sus enemigos pero dadas las circunstancias no estaba pensando bien, estaba estresada, dolida y de más, su madre se había ido y todo por culpa de Catra.

\- Ella no tiene amigos Glimmer... Solo herramientas - Bow miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Adora, a pesar de todo el sabía que la rubia le tenía cierto cariño a la felina pero ahora al hablar de ella se notaba frialdad en sus ojos.

Adora supo que cuando Catra abrió el portal que la había perdido para siempre, fue en ese momento que la Catra que ella conocía no regresaría y que tenía que ir en serio de ahora en adelante, la felina era peligrosa y ella lo sabía pero su pasado con ella siempre le impedía matarla, si lo hubiera hecho antes nada de eso hubiera pasado pero ahora tenía algo bien en claro, la próxima vez que se vieran sería la ultima, seria la decisiva, ahora pelearía en serio, la próxima vez que vea a Catra la mataría.

\- ¿Cómo escapaste? - Continuo con las preguntas Bow casi ignorando los pensamientos de sus dos amigas.

\- Scorpia creo que... creo que ella me libero a mi y Emily... ¡Emily! ¡¿Dónde esta?!

\- Tranquila, esta en el laboratorio siendo reconstruida, no estaba en las mejores condiciones - Entrapta suspiro aliviada.

\- Entrapta se que no es el mejor momento para ti - Comentó Adora. - Pero estas arrestada - Tanto Glimmer como Bow observaron atónitos a la rubia, la mecánica por su parte no podía creerlo.

La Adora de antes no hubiera hecho esto pero las circunstancias la han traído hasta aquí y tiene las cosas bien en claro, dejar de tener piedad con los miembros de la Horda era lo mejor.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Sentimientos complicados

Evadir sentimientos complicados era algo que Catra solía hacer seguido, por supuesto quién la conociera tan bien como Adora o la misma Scorpia sabían eso. La princesa escorpión pensó que después de que la felina se desahogara con ella podrían empezar de nuevo, ser otra ves las mejores amigas del mundo pero ¿Qué sucedió en su lugar? Catra la ignoro por completo, la evito por los pasillos y ni siquiera le miraba. Estaba confundida, creía que ya habían dejado esa fase atrás. Agh esto era culpa de Adora de alguna forma.

Encontró una oportunidad cuando Hordak dio la orden a ellas dos de seguir de cerca a las princesas, averiguar que pasaba en Brightmoon y no meterse en peleas a menos que la situación lo ameritara, no supo si agradecer o no esta oportunidad pero prefiere ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

\- ¡Gatita! Recuerda que me gustan los abrazos -Se acerco rápidamente a abrazarla y para su sorpresa la felina no se opuso aunque si la miro con molestia y un muy muy ligero sonrojo que solo los que tienen vista perfecta lo notarían.

El resto del equipo ignoro eso y subieron a la nave, cuando termino el abrazo ambas lo hicieron también.

\- ¡Ah una misión! ¡Finalmente! ¿No es genial, Catra? Salir al fin de ese hoyo deprimente para buscar una aventura

\- Estamos de misión

\- ¡Que puede ser una aventura! Chicos, chicos, hay que ver el lado positivo - Kyle y Rogelio miraban un poco optimistas el panorama, siendo influenciados por la actitud de la princesa. Lonnie y la chica cabra solo miraban desinteresadas esto. Catra solo ignoraba todo lo que decía y leía más sobre la misión. - Bosqué por aquí y bosque por alla, con la muerte acechandonos al más estilo de las novelas de terror ¡¿No es emocionante?!

\- Scorpia mira entiendo que seas tan positiva - Dijo Lonnie en un tono sarcástico, Scorpia y Catra pusieron su atención en ella. Catra conocía bien ese tono, Lonnie lo usaba en ella cuando planeaba burlarse. - Pero... - Se cortaron sus palabras pues detrás de Scorpia que estaba curiosa por lo que diría se encontraba la capitana viéndola fríamente, su mirada decía que si se atrevía a hacer sentir mal a la escorpión le ira muy mal. - Pero... Tal ves sea eso lo que necesitemos ahora, continua por favor -

Scorpia regreso a su habitual humor y siguió hablando sobre lo increíble que era salir de misión.

...

Luego de dos horas de viaje más o menos, se detuvieron en medio del bosque para estirarse y caminar un rato para luego continuar con su travesía. Como era costumbre Catra se había alejado del resto.

Estaba tranquila sentada debajo de un árbol, era normal para el grupo verla así pues siempre estaba ideando planes para destruir a She-Ra pero Scorpia era su mejor amiga y sabía que algo andaba mal y como así era iba estar ahí para animarla.

\- ¡Gatita Montés! - Catra se asusto tanto que se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

\- Gaaahhhh ¡Scorpia! No me asustes de ese modo - Se puso a la defensiva.

\- Vamos ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Estoy segura que estas hambrienta - La princesa saco una bolsa. - Comamos - Le ofreció un pedazo de pan a Catra que se puso pálida al verlo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - El panecillo era casi normal a excepción que en el centro tenia una versión caricaturesca de la cara de Catra, docenas de panecillos con su propia cara, perturbador. La felina no tenía dudas, Scorpia estaba loca, llevaba su enamoramiento a otro nivel... Y sí, lo sabía, sabía que la princesa tenía sentimientos más allá de una amistad hacia ella, no iba a mentir algunas veces uso eso a su favor y realmente nunca tuvo problemas con eso pero últimamente el pensar en hacer eso otra vez le causaba nauseas. - B-Bueno... Lucen deliciosos pero sería raro comerme a mi misma - Salvada.

\- Supuse que dirías eso así que por eso prepare estos también - De la misma bolsa saco el mismo panecillo pero este tenía la cara de Scorpia. Catra se quedo sin palabras y con los ojos en blanco ¡Ella lo planeo todo! - Así que guardare los Catra para mí y tu puedes comer los panecillos con mi cara - Comentó con cierto sonrojo. Tenía que admitirlo, Scorpia podía ser realmente astuta cuando quería.

\- Ya que te tomaste tantas molestias podría comer uno - Tomó cualquier panecillo.

\- Catra... Ese es uno con tu cara

\- ¡Uh!

Después del pequeño malentendido comieron tranquilamente, Catra agradeció a Scorpia por la comida y sobra decir lo feliz que estaba la princesa, esta misma le explico que para hacerlos tuvo que pasar por mucho, desde tener que intercambiar 2 semanas de sus raciones de comida con los cocineras por un poco de harina hasta tener que dar su almohada por no más de dos cucharadas de azúcar. ¿Por qué hasta ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo increíble que era Scorpia? Ni siquiera Adora hubiera hecho algo como eso ¡No! Tenía que dejar de comparar, Scorpia no era Adora y tenía que entenderlo.

\- Scorpia - La mencionada volteo. - Gracias - Asintió. Luego hubo un incomodo silencio.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué estas triste?

\- No estoy triste

\- Se te nota bastante, puedes decirme, puedes confiar en mi

\- Aprecio eso pero no gracias - Scorpia se deprimio, rapidamente una idea llego a su mente.

\- No confías en la gente Catra

\- ¿Apenas lo notaste? - A la felina le parecía curiosa la forma en la que la princesa le sonreía, casi podía ver un foco encendido sobre su cabeza y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento.

\- ¡Esto requiere de una caída de confianza!

\- ... ¿Qué?

_Continuara..._

_Aviso!_  
Quería decirle que esta historia tendrá varios shipps, no solo uno, Scorptra y Catradora.

_Sobre aviso no hay engaño ;D ya saben._


	3. Sueños ¿O Pesadillas?

\- ... ¿Qué?

\- Una caída de confianza - Menciona Scorpia emocionada. Catra la observaba con duda, alzando una ceja, claramente no tenía idea de lo que su amiga hablaba. - Deja te explico, tu te pones de espalda y te dejas caer, esperando que otra persona te atrape, sirve para reforzar la amistad ¿Qué dices? - Los ojos de Scorpia brillaban de emoción.

\- Déjame adivinar, lo viste en el curso de orientación de capitanes

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Un presentimiento...

\- Catra, déjame atraparte

\- Olvídalo, es una tontería - La segunda al mando se levanto de donde estaba con toda la intención de irse pero al voltear vio la cara de Scorpia triste ¿Realmente creía que dejándose atrapar se arreglaría todo? - Vamos Scorpia - ¿Eso en sus ojos eran lagrimas? - ¡Ah! ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Solo no llores - Rápidamente seco sus lagrimas y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. La felina por otro lado se puso a espaldas de ella.

\- ¿Así esta bien?

\- Sip, solo tienes que dejarte caer - Catra los ojos, esto era una perdida de tiempo sin embargo hizo lo que se le pidió.

\- ¡Te tengo! - La princesa atrapo a Catra tal y como dijo que haría. -¿Lo ves, wildcat? ¡Funciona! - Catra se reincorporo.

\- Ya esta, ahora de repente confío en ti - Comentó sarcásticamente pero eso Scorpia no lo noto.

\- ¡Sí! Ya puedes decirme que pasa - ¿Acaso Scorpia se cayó de niña o solo era muy inocente?

\- Bueno yo... - Volteo a verla, ella la observaba seriamente. Ya que, nada perdía diciéndole, no es que la cosa de confianza haya funcionado, ella le contaría solo porque quiere. - He estado teniendo sueños raros

\- ¿Qué clase de sueños? ¿Pesadillas?

\- No, no lo se, es muy complicado ¿sabes? En algunos hay mucha destrucción, así que tal ves solo sean recuerdos de alguna misión pero no recuerdo que hayamos ido a un lugar como el que estoy viendo - Catra describió el lugar como un pueblo avanzado en tecnología pero solo ciertas partes de este, el resto era una zona pobre y descuidada pero manteniendo un toque tradicional y ciertamente antiguo, algo artesanal. - En algunos sueños aparece Shadow Weaver, no entiendo porque veo esto pero es molesto, me dejan con una sensación extraña, por alguna razón me ponen triste y siento... Que me quebrare - Scorpia que hasta el momento escuchaba atentamente, se acerco a Catra y la abrazo, la felina se sorprendió mas no la alejo. Todo empezó con la mirada que Adora le dio después de casi destruir el universo, la hizo sentir peor de lo que esperaba y le había traído un sinfín de sueños... No, de pesadillas, que la hacían sentir como una pequeña muñeca rota. Como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo que no sabía que era, lo más acertado era decir que la realidad la había golpeado.

\- Catra, lamento no saber que decirte pero te prometo que nunca ¡Nunca! me iré de tu lado - Le correspondió el abrazo. La felina lo había notado la vez que se desahogo con Scorpia, sus abrazos eran cálidos pero y aunque se alegrara de tenerla cerca, no se iba la sensación de angustia, tristeza e incluso miedo.

...

Después de aquella pausa para descansar, subieron a la nave. Donde Hordak los contacto.

\- La misión cambio - Dijo sin más. - Las princesas atacaron una de nuestras bases, por desgracia recuperaron ese pueblo e informes nos dicen que siguen ahí

\- ¿Entonces regresamos? - Pregunto Catra. En cierta parte deseaba que así fuera, no quería ver a Adora por un buen tiempo.

\- Nada de eso, quiero que vayan a un Gueto del lado contrario, cerca de Mystacor, les tomara un día llegar ahí pero quiero que se encarguen, la gente a estado revelándose y alguien tiene que enseñarles una lección. Asegúrese de hacerlo bien, eres la segunda al mando, no me decepciones más de lo que ya has hecho. Hordak fuera. - Catra observo molesta la pantalla, humillarla así delante de su equipo. Estaba furiosa aunque no solo por eso, Hordak prácticamente le dijo que fuera a matar a la gente de aquél lugar, ella podía manipular e incluso torturar pero matar era otra cosa, nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo y nunca lo había hecho por eso dejaba ese trabajo a otros, indirectamente mataba pero no tenía tanto problema con eso, era raro pero era su trabajo a fin de cuentas no tenía mucha opción.

Scorpia ponía las coordenadas del lugar el cual sería su nuevo destino. Los demás suspiraron pues significaba más trabajo. Así se dirigieron a su destino.

Ya había oscurecido y la chica cabra era quien conducía la nave, con tal de llegar rápido al Gueto conducirían en la noche, turnándose cada dos horas, el turno de Catra ya había acabado, ella había tomado el primero para poder descansar adecuadamente. El clima no les favorecía en nada pues llovía y era difícil ver en la noche.

Se acostó en una esquina de la nave mientras los demás solo platicaban de su nueva misión.

\- Será la primera vez que vayamos a un Gueto

\- Espero que She-Ra no se aparezca

\- Ojala y nos den alguna especie de recompensa por lo que haremos

Catra frunció el ceño por lo que oía así que les dio la espalda y cerro sus ojos intentando dormir.

\- ¿No creen que sea malo lo que haremos?

\- Son criminales, se lo merecen

_Un Gueto... Niños jugando, familias conviviendo, una pequeña niña jugando entre el lodo y charcos de lluvia._

_La aparición de soldados en un día nublado..._

\- Vamos a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer

_El ambiente poniéndose tan pesado que no se podía ni respirar..._

\- Las muertes y mutilaciones, el terror que los pobres niños deben sentir

_La tormenta se acerca y azotara tan fuerte al lugar..._

_\- Intentas huir pero no se puede escapar del pasado - Esa voz... Shadow Weaver. - Eres débil y lo sabes en tu alma -_

_Soldados hordianos desenfundando sus espadas, acto seguido el cuerpo de un hombre cae frente a ella._

_\- No eres más que una niña asustada_

_Otro movimiento de espada, otro cuerpo cae pero esta vez el de una mujer. _

_La sangre de ambas personas cae y se pierde entre los charcos que se crearon por la lluvia._

_\- Estas rota y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo_

_Escondida entre las ruinas del lugar, lo observa todo._

_\- El momento se acerca_

_Continuara..._


	4. La rebelión

Adora caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo, han pasado bastantes cosas desde su ultimo encuentro con Catra. En primer lugar y tal ves más importante el como se sentía respecto a ella,el que haya echo eso le dolió tanto, no podía creerlo, después de haber confiado en ella por años y ella simplemente... Bueno al menos eso le abrió los ojos, lo que la llevaba al segundo punto, Glimmer, ella era la nueva reina, un gran golpe para todos sin duda alguna, la Reina había muerto y su hija tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de todo un reino, por supuesto la pelirosa estaba destrozada mas tenía que ponerse al margen de la situación y fingir que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a los residentes de Brigthmoon, Bow la apoyaba en todo lo que podía y ella también intentaba apoyarla pero la ayuda del arquero parecía ser justamente lo que necesitaba pues en momentos como esos Glimmer necesitaba el apoyo de la gente que ama. Tercer punto, Entrapta, la encontraron cerca del pueblo de Perfuma y había aceptado colaborar con la rebelión, se encontraba mejor de lo que esperaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la sala de reuniones, entro y todos giraron para verla guardando silencio, le pareció extraño pero solo se sentó ante la seria mirada de todos.

\- Bien ¿Qué tenemos? - Preguntó Glimmer rompiendo con el incómodo silencio.

\- Logramos deshacernos de una de las bases de la Horda pero dejamos indefensos los pueblos del lado contrario, iremos a verificar que estén bien en cuanto el equipo este listo - Comentó Adora viendo unos mapas.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Según Entrapta, Hordak mando una señal para pedir refuerzos, no sabe en cuanto tiempo llegarán pero tendremos que prepararnos, las cosas se pondrán feas - Dijo Bow la ahora reina se tallo con las manos la cara, esta situación era por de más estresante pero al menos tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, eso no quitaba su deseo de venganza sobre cierta felina.

\- El reino de hielo ofrecerá sus tropas de ser el caso

\- Plumeria no se especializa en combate pero puede usar su conocimiento en medicina

Las princesas ofrecían soluciones para futuras amenazas, Glimmer decidió que eso sería mejor hablarlo en otra reunión.

\- Casi todos aquí saben el porque de la reunión - Todos excepto a la rubia mágica asintieron y voltearon a verla, ella parecía confundida. - Adora dado tu antigua relación con Catra esto puede ser difícil

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

\- Adora... Las princesas y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para este reino es eliminar a Catra

...

Nada. No podía decir o hacer absolutamente nada, recuerda que en una ocasión leyó la expresión "Como si me cayera un balde de agua fría" ahora mismo es la sensación que tiene o al menos la más cercana, pues escuchar eso fue un shock enorme, ese sentimiento tan curioso desapareció y se convirtió en enojo, no por la decisión que habían tomado sus amigos a sus espaldas sino porqué seguía importándole la vida de Catra, justo cuando creyó que podía matarla la siguiente vez que la viera.

\- Adora - La voz de Bow la trajo de regreso a la realidad. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, yo... Me sorprendí...

\- Adora se que fue tu amiga pero hemos sido tolerantes y mira a donde nos llevo eso, sus decisiones tienen consecuencias, debe pagar por sus crímenes

\- She- Ra tal ves no conozcamos mucho de la chica gato pero sabemos sus crímenes, es peligrosa - Le apoyo Perfuma.

\- Casi destruye mi reino

\- El mío también

\- No tienen que darme razones - Menciono sorprendiendo al resto - Se lo que ha hecho y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen - Las princesas estaban conformes con eso pero Bow la miraba sabiendo lo que realmente pensaba, lo que realmente sentía y no era el único en notarlo, Glimmer también lo sabía.

La reunión termino luego de un rato, un poco más de la mitad se habían retirado de la sala solo Glimmer, Cataspella y Adora se quedaron. La nueva reina y su tía hablaban sobre la reciente mientras que Adora observaba el mapa con cierta duda.

\- Glimmer ¿Qué es lo que hay en las afueras de Brightmoon? - La pelirosa centro su atención en ella. Adora le mostró el mapa, en se podía ver cierto punto don adora indico rayado, habían unas letras pero estaba tan rayado que no se podía leer.

\- También lo noté cuando vi el mapa la otra vez pero no se que sea, Tía Cataspella ¿Sabes lo qué es? - La mencionada se acerco, cuando vio de que se trataba se sorprendió momentáneamente.

\- Es Purrsia, un reino muy pequeño que ya no existe, la Horda aniquilo a todos ahí - Les recorrió un escalofrío a ambas adolescente tras escuchar eso. - No quiero entrar en detalles, vamos les prepare un buffet - Cambio el tema, no quería que las cosas se pusieran más deprimentes de lo que ya estaban. Glimmer la siguió pero Adora tenía un presentimiento sobre ese reino, luego investigaría de momento solo quería distraer su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

...

¡Ratatattatatatatata!

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Disparos se escuchaban por todo el Gueto, los tanques arrasaban con las casas y con la gente, mujeres y niños corrían por sus vidas sin mucho éxito pues la horda tenía más soldados y más armas, los hombres eran asesinados, los niños les eran arrebatados de sus madres si es que eran recién nacidos, de no ser así los eliminaban ya que no servían como soldados.

Octavia la general que se encargaba de que todo saliera esto, observaba desde una colina todo el "espectáculo"

\- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? - Catra que recientemente había llegado tenía la intención de reclamarle pues encargarse de esta gente era su tarea.

\- No quería esperar - Siguió observando. - No te preocupes te daré el crédito

\- Ese no es el punto - Octavia suspiro frustrada, la felina le había arruinado el show. - Tenías que esperar.

\- No voy a discutir esto - Molesta por la interrupción de la felina se retira dejándola a ella y a Scorpia que hasta el momento se mantenía callada, en esa colina. Catra y la princesa realmente no habían prestado atención a lo que estaban viendo, no fue hasta que escucharon gritos que pusieron su atención en dicho genocidio.

Casas echas de ladrillos eran quemadas, gente histérica corría y rogaba por ayuda, ayuda que ellas sabían no iría. Scorpia bajo la vista un momento sintiéndose culpable del sufrimiento de esa gente aunque un poco aliviado pues si hubieran llegado minutos antes ellas serían las responsables pero este no era el caso de Catra ella no despego su vista de aquél horror ni por un momento, esto le resultaba tan familiar, le aterraba lo que veía, sentía asco de todo lo que hacían soldados con los que ella ha convivido, pensar que hace tan solo unos minutos toda esa gente se lo pasaba de lo más normal, comiendo en familia, cuidando de sus enfermos, jugando con sus amigos, etc.

Los soldados entraban a los hogares y sacaban a las familias a la fuerza. Un hombre seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, solo cometió un error, un misero error, se tropezó pero claro esto fue suficiente para que los soldados decidieran matarlo enfrente de su familia quienes lloraban desconsolados pero no les quedaba de otra más que seguir órdenes ya que de no ser así su destino sería el mismo. Padres distrayendo a los soldados para que sus hijos escaparan, a final de cuentas eran inútiles esfuerzos, lograban capturarlos y como castigo los mataban frente a ellos.

Podría parecer sorprendente pero esto no era lo que había captado la atención de Catra, no, lo que llamó su atención fue una niña de abrigo rojo caminando tranquilamente por la calle entre tantos cadáveres. Se acerco un poco más a la orilla de la colina intentando no caer, aunque sin quitar su vista de la niña que no pasaba de los 4 años. Caminaba al lado de los soldados y estos parecían no notarla pues estaban demasiado ocupados matando como para verla, siguió caminando mientras que a su alrededor las casas eran saqueadas por los Hordeanos y algunas personas hacían fila para ser tomadas como prisioneros.

\- Por favor vayámonos, esto es horrible - A Scorpia se le rompía el corazón ver todo esto y no era para menos, incluso había algunas lagrimas en sus ojos su voz por otro lado se escuchaba un poco quebrada. - Vamos por favor - La princesa escorpión se fue pero la felina se quedo unos minutos más observando tan horrible panorama,no fue hasta que vio que la niña de abrigo rojo había entrado en una casa tal ves para esconderse pensaba Catra que finalmente se retiro junto con Scorpia.

...

_Hace una semana en las afueras de Mystacor..._

_\- _Uh_ \- _Un hombre no muy alto de barba negra se levantaba con pesadez, sentía que le había caído un edificio encima. - ¿Dónde estoy? - Observo su alrededor, a lo lejos se veía un pueblo. -¿Qué demonios a pasado? - Confundido y un poco herido camina hasta aquél pueblo para pedir información y tal ves asilo.

_Continuara..._

Aquí esta finalmente el capítulo y ufff fue más de lo que pensé. ¿Teorías? ¿Quién es el extraño hombre que recién aparece? ¿Catra tendrá redención? ¿Scorpia la seguirá? ¿Qué pasara con Hordak? ¿Adora realmente matara a Catra? ¿Cómo se conecta todo esto? ¿Y Shadow Weaver? Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo que no se cuando publiqué ;D. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo sin más me despido.

Psdt: Para escribir la escena de Catra y Scorpia en el Gueto me base fuertemente en la escena de "La lista de Schlinder" película que recomiendo bastante pero no es apta para gente sensible.


	5. Conflictos

Según Catra la gente suele tomar la bebida conocida como "Alcohol" en dos diferentes ocasiones: celebrar y desahogarse. Lo había visto muchas ocasiones cuando entraba a escondidas a zonas prohibidas cuando era más joven, se encontraba con la extraña vista de Octavia bebiendo algo que no parecía ser agua; eventualmente descubrió que se trataba del alcohol, veía como la mujer y otros capitanes bebían con desesperación en diversas ocasiones, muchas veces cuando estaban felices y querían festejar algún logro o cuando se entraban desanimados por perder una batalla. Desde que Catra se convirtió en capitana tiene acceso a dicha bebida, realmente nunca le gusto el sabor le parecía amargo y sin gracia, además de que no tenía el mismo efecto en ella que en los demás. Aún así esa noche se vio en la necesidad de probarlo nuevamente y seguir bebiendo todo lo que fuera necesario con que la hiciera olvidar lo que Scorpia llama como "El infierno en la tierra". No se equivocaba.

\- No, gracias - La princesa escorpión rechazaba un vaso con la amarga bebida que le ofrecía su amiga.

\- La primera vez que nos dieron una de estas botellas también me rechazaste un trago

\- No me gusta beber... Pero al parecer a ti si ¿No estas tomando mucho? Me preocupas Wildcat

\- Da igual, no tiene efecto en mí - Comentó dando otro sorbo.

\- Wildcat ¿Qué pasa?

\- Había una niña - Dijo dejando la bebida momentáneamente . - Había más niños, eso es obvio pero esta niña era diferente, me refiero a que su mundo estaba siendo destruido, no importaba a donde volteara solo había muerte y destrucción pero ella no se veía asustada o siquiera alterada por no ver a sus padres a su lado, no, ella caminaba tranquilamente por la calle siendo totalmente ignorada por todos con ese abrigo rojo que juraría que era sangre

\- Catra...

\- Solo olvídalo, estoy cansada y ha sido un largo día - Se levanta para tirar la botella ahora encontrándose vacía. - Quisiera dormir pero las estúpidas pesadillas no me dejan - Todo el estrés de ese día sumado con las pesadillas le hacían imposible dormir.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando era una pequeña escorpión mi madre solía cantar cuando no quería dormir

\- ¿Tu madre?

\- Sí... - Scorpia se arrepintió de inmediato de decir eso, sabía lo complicada que era la relación de Catra con Shadow Weaver.

\- ¿Cómo iba la canción? - Se alegro al ver que la felina no se había enfadado.

\- Primero ven - Scorpia que estaba sentada en la cama de Catra le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ella dudosa se acerco. - Recuéstate en mis piernas

\- ¿¡Qué?!

\- Es para arrullarte

\- Pero...

\- Vamos - Accedió con molestia, la princesa acariciaba el castaño cabello de la segunda al mando. - No estés tan tensa, puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes

\- No estoy tensa, es tu imaginación

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, no fue hasta que Scorpia vio que Catra estaba más relajada que comenzó a cantar.

_"Siempre pienso en ti,_

_Incluso los días que no nos vemos, _

_Toda la calidez que das a mi alma y mi corazón,_

_Nunca te dejare aquí estaré._

_Desde que te vi me haces sentir ternura incomparable,_

_Hacen que me den ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte._

_Yo seré solo una, para protegerte de todo._

_Quédate conmigo_

_Te amo, si a ti, mi amada_

_Solo a ti te revelare mis sentimientos._

_Lo nuestro fue un milagroso encuentro de esos que suceden una vez en la vida_

_Donde todas las estrellas comienzan a brillar,_

_O de repente comienza a llover en el mar._

_Vamos a unirnos, amor, tu lo eres todo"_

Purrr Purrr Purr

Scorpia que hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados para concentrarse al cantar abrió los ojos solo para ver una de las escenas más tiernas que ha visto en su vida. Catra profundamente dormida y ronroneando como todo gato sabe hacer. La acomodo en la cama para que estuviera más cómoda y salio de la habitación no sin antes sonreír.

...

Un hombre no tan alto caminaba por el bosque, se encontraba descalzo y sin camisa, con una túnica cubriéndole cabeza y abdomen, de principio se encontraba confundido pues no sabía donde estaba y no había nadie a quién preguntarle.

\- ¿Será esta mi dimensión? - Acelero el paso en busca de señales de civilización. Tras no encontrar nada por un buen rato comenzó a desesperarse y empezó a correr a través del solitario bosque. - ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? ¿¡Alguien puede escucharme?! - Sabía que gritar en medio del bosque atraería monstruos o demás peligros pero solo necesitaba una señal, algo que le dijera que estaba donde creía. Nadie contestaba y eso solo lo ponía de los nervios, nuevamente camino entre la hierba, observo su alrededor, vio unos cuantos arbustos con bayas, al menos sabía que comería si no encontraba gente.

\- Debería estar aquí ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Se lo habrán comido los lobos! - Una voz chillona se escucho en el bosque. Micah fue a donde se escucho la voz, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Por aquí! ¡Necesito ayuda!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Adora ¿eres tu?! - Una vieja con lentes y el cabello desordenado volteo en todas direcciones para ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Espere un momento! - Se dio prisa. - ¡Por fin! ¡Señora no tiene ni idea de cuanto me alegro verla! He estado buscando gente por horas

\- ¡Oh querido! Aquí estabas, te he estado buscando

\- ¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Hay más humanos? - La anciana solo lo ignoro y recogía bayas de los arbustos.

\- Por supuesto que se quién eres, te he estado buscando tanto tiempo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Madame Razz querido, vamos a casa a preparar una tarta y en el camino podríamos recoger algunas bayas

-Eso no tiene sentido...

...

_"¡Mamá!¡Papá! ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡Todo duele!"_

Catra despertó con el corazón latiendole rápidamente, tuvo otro sueño extraño, curiosamente esta vez no sintió curiosidad sobre o que trataba, sentía más curiosidad sobre como Scorpia había logrado que durmiera. Tal ves debería agradecerle...

_Dos Horas más tarde_

El dúo de amigas caminaban por el bosque en silencio siendo Catra la que guiaba a Scorpia, esta ultima no tenía ni idea de lo que la felina planeaba, solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto por lo de ayer.

\- Entonces... Tu y yo en el bosque, caminando en medio de la nada ¿No planeas matarme, verdad? - Quizás por primera vez uno de sus comentarios causaron una risa en Catra.

\- Dices cosas muy raras Scorpia - Continuo riendo, ella no sabia ni como reaccionar, nunca la había visto de esa manera.

Caminaron más o menos unos 30 min hasta que llegaron a una pradera con tantos tipos de flores que no podía ni contarlos, todas eran hermosas, la vista era increíble, le costaba creer que tan solo a unos minutos había toda una masacre.

\- Ven, sentémonos - Había una manta blanca con rojo y una canasta sobre ella.

\- Catra ¿Qué es esto?

\- Bueno algunas personas lo llaman picnic, apenas conseguí comida decente así que más te vale disfrutarlo - Scorpia se sentó a su lado, Catra sacaba las cosas de la canasta, eran algunos pasteles, algunas bebidas y un par de sandwiches. La escorpión miraba hacia arriba pensando que esto se trataba de algún milagro o de algún sueño suyo. - ¿Qué tanto miras?

\- Aquí se ven las nubes y no solo humo, los días soleados son hermosos

\- Solo son días - Le entrego la porción de comida que le correspondía a Scorpia. - Ayer tu, la canción...

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto la princesa con unas cuantas migajas en la boca por haber mordido del sandwich.

\- La canción funciono, yo gra... Gracias, fue una linda canción - Comentó Catra con cierto sonrojo. Si esto no era un sueño para Scorpia, no sabía que era.

\- Sí, lo es, mi madre la escribió - Le felina observo a Scorpia, se veía triste.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué paso? - Ella asintió.

\- Antes de todo vivía con ellas en el castillo pero la horda llego y ellas se opusieron y bueno el resto es historia, antes de... Morir, hicieron un trato, la horda me acogería a cambio del Granate Negro - Esta era quizás la primera vez que veía a Scorpia llorar, no era un llanto a lagrima viva, no, era un llanto silencioso que dice lo mucho que le duele y el como se lo estuvo guardando tanto tiempo, ella no era el mejor apoyo, no sabía si darle un abrazo y si lo hiciera de todas formas no sabe como abrazar, se limito a poner una mano en su hombro demostrando su apoyo, ella lo entendió y le dio una sonrisa sincera. - Las cosas no fueron fáciles, yo no le gustaba a los demás ¿sabes? Cuando te conocí supe que eras como yo, no me equivoque contigo, eres increíble WildCat - Catra pensaba en lo injusta que era la situación, Scorpia era la persona más buena que ha conocido, ni siquiera la misma She-Ra es tan buena como ella, si alguien merecía ser feliz era ella. A pesar de todo eso había algo en lo que se equivocaba, ella dice que son iguales y no lo son, Scorpia es una buena persona y a pesar de las mínimas cosas buenas que ha hecho (muy mínimas) sabe en el fondo que ella no lo es.

\- Entiendo lo que se siente ser rechazada Scorpia, toda mi vida lo fui, no importaba que hiciera nunca era suficiente - La peliblanca limpio sus lagrimas y quiso volver a su estado de siempre.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Qué hay de mi?

\- ¿De tu familia? - Catra sintió un escalofrío, le sorprendió la pregunta más de lo que pensó, se quedo en total shock. - Lo siento, no quería...

\- No es eso, es que yo no lo se, no los recuerdo, hasta donde se Shadow Weaver y Adora eran mi familia - Puso su mano en su barbilla intentando recordar algo, una parte de ella le decía que sus pesadillas tenían algo que ver pero no iba a sacar conclusiones hasta conocer todo el panorama.

\- Ya veo

El resto del día se mantuvieron platicando de cosas menos deprimentes, charlando sobre sus días en la horda o experiencias en misiones que les parecen divertidas, estar de ese modo parecía casi imposible debido a su situación pero están como si nada, pasando el rato como dos chicas normales.

Guardaron las cosas y fueron de regreso al cuartel, a Catra de seguro le esperaba mucho papeleo y quizás unos sermones de Octavia pero no le importaba y eso era raro, estaba feliz aunque claro no lo demostraba, iba con su típica expresión seria mientras que en su amiga casi podían salirse los corazones de sus ojos. Notó que Scorpia la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

\- Catra - Llamó su atención. - También tengo una sorpresa para ti - ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué sería? No había visto que trajera algo. - Pero necesito que cierres los ojos - Que raro, se preguntaba que sería, solo estaba segura que cualquiera que fuera su regalo no sería mejor que su picnic, tenía que admitirlo hizo un buen trabajo organizando todo.

Sin más cerró sus ojos esperando dicha sorpresa y vaya sorpresa que se llevo. No era necesario abrir sus ojos para saber que esto era un beso, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos. Un beso que no dudo en corresponder.

...

Scorpia esperaba una reacción, cualquiera, en su lugar Catra solo abrió sus ojos y con su misma expresión de siempre siguió su camino, ella fue detrás y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, uno muy incomodo.

Al llegar Catra se dirigió a su cuarto directamente pero antes de que cerrara la puerta Scorpia le pregunto algo.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - Preguntó con cierto temor a lo que esta fuera a responder, en su lugar solo vio como cerraba la puerta pero antes de que estuviera por completo cerrada alcanzó a decir algo.

\- Fue agradable - Susurró la felina tan bajo para que no la escuchara pero lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente fueron llamadas por Octavia, según decía había una emergencia,Lonnie, Rogelio y Kyel fueron enviados más temprano a la zona, la felina y la escorpión irían después, Catra sabía que Scorpia no conocía el camino para llegar así que tomo su mano solo por eso,para guiarla, ella se sorprendió más no se quejo,cuando estuvieron ya no tan lejos de llegar supuso que Scorpia ya sabría donde quedaba así que quiso soltarla pero esta no dejaba su mano, hizo un par de intentos pero esta era demasiado fuerte. Finalmente se harto y decidió decir algo.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo más piensas sostener mi mano? - Scorpia se acerco a abrazarla con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!

\- ¡Eso da miedo!

_Continuara..._

Rao, este capítulo fue más extenso de lo que planeé, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Quería decirles dos cosas:

1\. Esta historia se dividirá en dos partes, yo avisare cuando llegaremos a la segunda parte, no falta mucho, va a haber un antes y un después que tal ves les gusto o tal ves no, pienso que la primera parte es una transición de Catra hacia el verdadero reto que luego lo descubrirán.

2\. En lo personal amo la segunda parte y me gusta mucho más que la primera, no se, siento que ahí de verdad empieza la historia, espero que a ustedes les guste también.

¿Teorías? ¿Qué pasara con Catra y Scorpia? ¿Adora matara a Scorpia cuando se entere que beso a Catra? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la familia de la gata tóxica? ¿Madame Razz conoce al misterioso hombres del bosque? ¿Qué estará pasando en la rebelión? Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: _"La niña del abrigo rojo"_

_Psdt: ¿Les gustaría que ponga los nombres de los próximos capítulos al final de uno?_


	6. La niña del abrigo rojo

Después de su pequeña discusión se dirigieron a donde fueron llamadas, mediante más se acercaban al lugar donde anteriormente estaba el Gueto más tenso se ponía el ambiente. Algunos soldados estaban sentados entre escombros comiendo y bebiendo, otros solo caminaban tranquilamente, se veía humo negro en el centro del lugar, el olfato de Catra detecto un olor terrible e indescriptible, inmediatamente cubrió su nariz ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Scorpia, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero algo cayo sobre su cabello , Catra y Scorpia dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo que ahora lo cubría puro humo negro, sobre ellas caía ceniza como si fuera nieve.

"Hordak ordeno a los capitanes presentes exhumar e incinerar los cuerpos de más de 5000 personas, todas habitantes del pueblo que según informes tenían relación con la rebelión."

Las dos tras recibir esa información se dirigieron al centro del lugar, el olor era tan intenso que Catra tuvo que apretar más fuerte su mano contra su nariz, a este punto Scorpia imito su acción. Las personas que quedaron con vida desenterraban los cuerpos de su gente, los subían a carrozas y los llevaban a incinerar. Todos los trabajadores eran adultos, muchos miraban con asco lo que hacían pero no había nada que pudieran hacer a menos que quisieran terminar igual que los cuerpos que quedaban.

\- ¡Dense prisa! - Gritaban los hordeanos.

Catra aún con la nariz tapada se adelanto para hablar con Octavia.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si no tuviera suficiente que hacer, vienen y llegan con esto. Tengo que encontrar cada trapo y quemarlo - Octavia estaba molesta por dicha tarea, Catra solo observaba, su mirada era neutral.- La fiesta se acabo, van a mandar al resto a la Fright Zone

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Tal ves hoy en la noche, no lo se - Algunos prisioneros pasaron con carretas, en ellos había cuerpos de mujeres y unos cuantos niños. Hubo una en particular que llamo la atención de Catra, sobre la pila de cuerpos de adultos se encontraba la misma niña de abrigo rojo que había visto anteriormente, cubierta de tierra y casi irreconocible de no ser por su abrigo, lentamente destapo su nariz y vio con asco y horror lo acontecido.

...

Adora se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo, no es que leer fuera su estilo o algo así, solo quería distraerse, todo era un caos en Brightmoon, la alianza de princesas no se ponían de acuerdo sobre como proceder, Glimmer había buscado ayuda en Shadow Weaver a sus espaldas y sus estúpidos sentimientos siguen interponiéndose así que hace lo mejor que se puede hacer en una situación como esa, distraerse, si es que investigar la historia de Etheria era distraerse.

Había encontrado cosas muy interesantes leyendo, como el hecho de que Scorpia era la princesa del reino controlado por la hora.

"Se desconoce el nombre del reino que una vez que fue la Frigth Zone, las reinas actualmente están muertas por ordenes de Lord Hordak pero se dice que la hija de ambas sigue viva (Scorpia; Alias, Lynda D'Ream) y trabajando para la horda. A diferencia de otros reinos este no tenía relación con otros por lo que fue el segundo en caer"

_¿El segundo? ¿Cuál era el primero? _Se preguntaba Adora, inmediatamente pensó en lo que había visto anteriormente en el mapa. _Purrsia _Rápidamente busco en los libros sobre dicho reino.

"Purrsia. Hogar de los Magicats. El primer reino en caer ante la horda principalmente por conflictos internos.

Estado actual: Desconocido, posiblemente muertos"

No era mucha información pero ya era algo.

\- Mmm - Puso una mano en su barbilla pensativa. ¿Por qué no había más información? quizás alguna especie de secreto real entre los reinos, más allá de eso hubo cierta palabra que le llamó la atención _Magicats ¿Quiénes son y dónde están? _Por un momento una imagen de Catra apareció en su cabeza, si se lo pensaba no era una idea alocada pero no iba a saltar a las conclusiones, tenía que tener pruebas e información sobre dicha raza y sabía para su disgusto quién tendría esa información.

Salio de la biblioteca y se dirigió a una de las celdas del castillo. Le parecía raro que no importaba lo que hiciera o pensara, sus pensamientos siempre la llevaban de regreso a Catra , como si la rebelión o incluso el mundo entero desaparecieran con solo pensar en ella, ambas cambian pero los sentimientos siguen ahí a pesar de querer seguir adelante, se siente como un pájaro encerrado. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el mismo pensamiento provocandola, lo quisiera o no, a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca iba a amar a nadie como la ama a ella, parece un eterno amor que no puede dejar y que le preocupa pues Catra ha hecho cosas terribles a su persona y a sus amigos, se maldecía por no encontrar salida. Si la felina se entera de dichos sentimientos va a romper su alma como papel, la herirá profundamente y ella ya causo bastante daño, tiene que detenerla de una vez por todas por más que eso duela.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la celda de Shadow Weaver, si alguien sabía sobre el origen de Catra sería ella. Entro a la habitación, la anciana se encontraba leyendo, a su alrededor había flores que había estado cultivando,ni siquiera levanto la mirada pero no porque no la haya notado sino porque no le importaba su presencia.

\- Necesito información

\- También me alegra verte, déjame decirte que estoy decepcionada, esperaba al menos una visita ¿Así le agradeces a quién te crió? - Quería sacar a Adora de sus casillas y lo estaba logrando, la rubia tomo aire para intentar calmarse, no podía olvidar porque estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Purrsia? ¿De los Magicats? - La pregunta hizo que la pelinegra dirigiera su atención a su antigua protegida. - Entonces sabes algo...

\- Purrsia... ¿Por qué te importa?

\- No es tu asunto. Ahora habla. - Shadow Weaver pareció pensárselo un momento antes de responder.

\- Un reino con mucho potencial en lo que a magia corresponde, si estuvieran ahora mismo la situación con la Horda sería muy diferente eso sin duda y ellos lo sabían pero sus gobernantes volaron demasiado cerca del sol, tanto que olvidaron a su pueblo, seguro que has escuchado la frase "Divide y conquistaras" bueno la avaricia de los reyes fue demasiada y eso causo una guerra civil, mientras se mataban entre sí la Horda ataco y como ellos querían mantenerse como un reino independiente nadie intervino, eso es lo que se. - La mente de Adora quedo en blanco, si bien la información era bastante impactante aún tenía muchas dudas.

\- ¿Por qué eliminaron la información sobre ellos? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- Por ordenes de Hordak - Eso era mentira, Adora sabía que Shadow Weaver tenía más información de la que compartía.

\- ¿Qué hay de Catra? Ella es una Magicat ¿no? ¡Se que lo es! ¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Por qué es la única que queda? ¿Si quiera es la única?

\- Me temo que estoy muy cansada Adora, te pido que te retires - Dejo el libro que hasta el momento había estado en su mano. Unos guardias entraron ya que los llamó SW, desde que ayuda a Glimmer tenía ciertos privilegios.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? - Exigió una respuesta a pesar de las llamadas de atención por parte de los guardias.

\- Porqué Catra esta viva - Alcanzó a escuchar antes de que los guardias la sacaran de ahí a la fuerza.

...

Scorpia caminaba por el campamento, desde la mañana no había visto a Catra y estaba un poco preocupada por ella. El resto de su equipo se encontraba festejando porqué su trabajo había terminado, los soldados de Octavia se iban a encargar. La tienda de la felina se encontraba apartada de los demás por lo que tenía que caminar un poco más de lo necesario, no estaba ni cerca cuando una mano cubrio su boca y fue jalada hacia dentro de la tienda de quién sabe quién. Planeaba golpear a su secuestrador pero en cuanto vio quién era bajo su puño.

\- ¡Catra! ¡Que susto me has dado! ¡Casi te mato! - La segunda al mando hizo una seña con el dedo indicando que hiciera silencio. - Okay... Esto no es para nada sospechoso - Dijo ahora en voz baja. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No es que no me agrade estar contigo en la oscuridad pero... - Guardo silencio al ver una mirada seria en Catra.

\- Vamos a derrotar a la Horda - Scorpia parpadeo repetidas veces pensando que había escuchado mal. - No puedo seguir viendo todo esto, no quiero seguir teniendo mis manos manchadas de sangre. Quiero otra oportunidad.

\- Catra... - ¿Le estaba pidiendo lo que creía?

\- Se que te estoy pidiendo algo difícil pero te quiero a mi lado cuando eso pase, te necesito, no te pediría esto si no creyera que fuera lo correcto pero no puedo seguir cobrando más vidas y se que tu tampoco - No pudo seguir hablado pues Scorpia la calló con un beso que ella correspondió.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Le dijo al terminar el beso. La felina sonrío.

\- Primero que nada hay una cosa que quiero hacer...

...

\- ¡Muevanse! - Gritaba la capitana Octavia a los prisioneros, ella iba desde una nave mientras que los sobrevivientes iban a pie en medio del bosque, algunos se desmayaban del cansancio, otros ya no se levantaban.

Algunos soldados vigilaban desde el suelo.

\- ¿Ah? - Uno de los soldados se puso alerta cuando escucho unas cuantas ramas romperse, se acerco al lugar de donde provino el ruido, entre los arbustos vio una nave similar a las de la Horda, antes de siquiera preguntarse como llegó eso ahí un golpe impacto en su cara y cayó al suelo desorientado, no pudo ni levantarse cuando una figura cubierta con túnica negra le dio otro golpe esta vez quedando inconsciente.

Había al menos 20 guardias más, sin contar a los 10 que estaban con Octavia vigilando desde la nave, todos estaban en un mismo punto, si tuvieran armas sería un fácil ataque pero estaban usando sus puños. Atraer de uno a uno parecía una bueno opción. De igual manera uso el mismo truco de la rama ¿La diferencia? Esta vez fueron cinco soldados a donde se encontraba.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse así que uso el factor sorpresa, golpeo a uno y lanzó unas cuantas ramas a la cara del resto para desorientarlos, el que recibió el golpe se recupero rápidamente y saco su teaser, ella lo sostuvo con sus manos evitando que le tocara y el resto de los soldados se recuperaron para ir tras ella, uso toda la fuerza que pudo y empujo al sujeto del teaser contra sus compañeros. Uno se levanto rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cara, seguido de una patada en las costillas, el Hordeano planeaba dar otra patada pero sujeto su pie y lo lanzó al suelo, otros dos ya se habían levantado, uno lanzó un golpe y ella se agacho para esquivarlo y cuando se levanto recibió al segundo soldado con un golpe que rompió su casco, el primero intento dar otro golpe que esquivo nuevamente pero mientras ella se enfocaba en esos dos 3 más se levantaron, al darse cuenta tomo el brazo del que ataco y lo lanzo hacia ellos, el que quedo de pie siguió golpeando, ese en particular tenía más fuerza por lo que sus manos estaban ocupadas sin poder defenderse cuando el resto se levanto a golpearla, dio una patada al pie del más fuerte, este aflojo su agarre y aprovecho para empujarlo lejos, nuevamente dio otra patada a otro y siguió con un golpe solo que esta vez recibió un puñetazo de otro de los soldados que la derribo momentáneamente, aprovecho esto y tomo a uno por las piernas girándolo por completo, este intento levantarse pero le dio un golpe, ella también había quedando en el piso por lo que el que seguía de pie le dio una patada para después sacar su teaser e intentar electrocutarla, ella detuvo ese ataque y le dio una patada en la cara.

Cuando creyó librarse del ataque, los cinco volvieron a levantarse y uno de ellos llamó al resto. Esto iba para largo...

_Un rato después..._

Golpeo al ultimo guardia en pie. Los prisioneros ya habían escapado y Octavia y su escuadrón se encontraban inconscientes y atados para que no intentaran nada

Sasasa

Respiraba agitadamente, sangre salía de su boca y estaba herida en gran parte de su cuerpo. Uno de los soldados se levanto y planeaba atacarla por la espalda pero unas tenazas lo inmovilizaron dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Bajaste tu guardia - Comenta Scorpia que al igual que Catra traía una túnica que las cubría en su mayoría.

\- Porqué sabía que estabas cuidándome la espalda - La felina se sentó para tomar aire un momento. Su plan había funcionado, habían liberado a los prisioneros e inmovilizaron a los guardias, Scorpia se había encargado de Octavia y de quién se encontraba con ella para evitar que pidieran refuerzos, luego fue a ayudar a Catra con el resto de soldados. - Vamos, tenemos que dejar a Octavia en la afueras de BrightMoon

Subieron a los soldados al deslizador, el que vayan a entregar a Octavia era parte del plan de Catra para derrotar a Hordak y a la Horda, sin mencionar que esto iba a significar un fuerte golpe para la misma pues perdían a una de sus mejores capitanes. Mientras Scorpia curaba sus heridas Catra no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

\- Les salvamos la vida, WildCat - Menciono Scorpia acercándose a abrazarla, Catra se tenso, a pesar de ya haberse besado en dos ocasiones las muestras de afecto seguían siendo algo tan ajeno para ella.

\- Sí, así fue - Intentó olvidar esa preocupación y enfocarse en las vidas de los prisioneros que acaban de salvar pues mientras Scorpia estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien.

**_Continuara..._**

**Por fin! Ya hace tiempo que quería actualizar pero estaba en finales (Sigo) y no había podido pero ya voy a terminar el semestre y las actualizaciones serán más seguidas ;D**

**¿Teorías sobre los MagiCats? ¿Qué oculta Shadow Weaver? ¿Qué pasará con Scorpia y Catra de ahora en adelante? Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Próximo capítulo: "Ultima oportunidad"**

**Espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció y sin más que decir se despide Samantha Morningstar.**


	7. Ultima oportunidad

Después de conseguir casi nada de información sobre los Magicats, Adora regreso a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo sobre los reinos y si tenía suerte encontrar algo sobre Purrsia, claro el estrés que toda la situación con la horda le causaba le paso factura, al final termino durmiendo sobre los libros y babeando sobre ellos.

No sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado dormida y no le importaba, estaba tan cansada que la incomoda posición en la que estaba no le parecía mucha molestia, solo quería descansar.

\- ¡Adora! ¡Tienes que ver esto! - Al parecer no se iba a poder. Levanto su cara, algunos papeles se habían pegado a su rostro gracias a la baba. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, sí ¿Cuál era la pregunta? - Glimmer podía notar que seguía un poco dormida.

\- Oh sí, tienes que ver esto - Le ayuda a levantarse y casi arrastrándola la lleva a la entrada del castillo.

Adora no daba crédito a lo que veía. Octavia, una de las mejores capitanes de la Horda yacía atada junto con sus subordinados, todos se veían molestas.

\- ¿Pero que...? ¿Quién los capturo? - El sueño en la rubia prácticamente había desaparecido. - ¿Fueron Spinnerella y Netossa?

\- Esa es la mejor parte, no lo sabemos - Hablaba Glimmer un poco emocionada, Bow reciba si los prisioneros tenían algún arma o algo que pudiera perjudicarlos.

\- Fueron dejados en las afueras de Brigthmoon, unos guardias que estaban patrullando los encontraron y trajeron hasta aquí - Comentó Bow, estaba un poco confundido con la situación ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso? - Chicas ¿No les parece extraño? Quiero decir, los derrotaron y eso ya es bastante extraño, significa que fue alguien...

\- O fueron varios - Le interrumpió Adora, entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir.

\- Sí, aún si fueron varios los que los enfrentaron hay muchas cosas que no quedan claras ¿Cómo sabían donde estaban?

\- Quizá se los encontraron por pura suerte - Comento Glimmer.

\- Aún si fue así ¿Por qué enfrentarlos? Octavia y su gente son de lo mejor que tiene la horda, sus nombres y caras son conocidas

\- Bow tiene razón - Adora se puso pensativa, poniendo una mano en su mentón. - Quienes hicieron esto sabían a quien se enfrentaban y los trajeron aquí, así que esto es posible que haya sido planeado y el que los hayan derrotado significa que son buenos estrategas y con buen entrenamiento

\- Y no solo eso - Ahora hablo Glimmer. - Nuestros informes decían que Octavia estaba con Catra controlando un Gueto, no pudieron simplemente encontrárselos

\- Creo que puedo contestar eso, cuando estaba en la horda algunos capitanes trasladaban prisioneros sobrevivientes a la Fright Zone, pero las rutas que usan siempre son revisadas y generalmente evitan a la gente

\- ¿Creen que haya sido alguien de la horda el que los haya capturado? Explicaría mucho, los de la horda son buenos estrategas y buenos en combate, quien planeo esto es sin duda muy inteligente o muy tonto como para ir en contra de Hordak y Catra - Adora le dio la razón a Bow, si ellos tres habían deducido todo esto Catra también lo haría pues aunque odiaba admitirlo ella era muy astuta y quizá la capitana más inteligente que tenía la Horda.

\- No sean tan pesimistas, esto significa que tenemos a personas en la Horda de nuestro lado, es cuestión de tiempo para que se pongan en contacto con nosotros, hasta podría decirse que tenemos un ángel guardián, quien sea tiene asegurado un lugar en Brigthmoon

\- ¿No estas exagerando? - Bromeo Adora al respecto.

\- Oh cállate, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo

\- Glimmer tiene razón, Adora, hasta estas personas podrían unirse al escuadrón de mejores amigos - Dijo Bow mientras las abrazaba, tenía que admitir que extrañaba eso, hace tiempo que no se portaban como solían hacerlo, quizás quienes hayan hecho esto si se merecían un lugar en Brigthmoon pues en el peor momento del reino hubo alguien que les devolvió la esperanza.

¿Quienes serán esas misteriosas personas?

...

Catra y Scorpia se encontraban en el Gueto, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían dejado a Octavia y el resto en Brightmoon, en cualquier momento la felina recibiría una llamada de Hordak exigiendo una explicación del porque los prisioneros no habían llegado todavía. Hasta que llamara tenían un poco de tiempo libre, los soldados se alistaban para irse en cualquier momento, Catra y Scorpia por otro lado se encontraban un poco alejadas del resto, la de ojos bicolor trabaja en un plan para derrotar a la horda o al menos debilitarla lo suficiente como para que la rebelión le diera el golpe final.

\- ¡Catra! ¡Hordak quiere hablar contigo! - Informaba Lonnie desde afuera.

Scorpia la miro con preocupación, temía que la verdad se revelara y ella terminara herida, aunque ella también tenía un mal presentimiento tenía que verse segura para inspirar confianza y lograr salir adelante con el plan. Salio de la carpa y Lonnie la llevo al centro de comunicación.

\- Luce enojado, no lo hagas enojar más - La aconsejo, ella asintió y entro al lugar, en cuanto a Lonnie ella se retiro.

\- ¡Catra! ¿¡Qué significa esto?! - Fue recibida por gritos de Hordak a través de la pantalla de la computadora. Normalmente hubiera respondido eso como si no fuera nada pero esta vez no podía cometer ningún error, así que fingió ignorancia.

\- Cálmate un momento, ni siquiera se de que hablas - Hordak gruño, claramente no le gustaba la rebeldía con la que le hablaba.

\- ¡Octavia no llego con los prisioneras! ¿Es suficiente explicación para ti? ¡Resuelve esto y regresa de inmediato! No quiero fallas - Corto la trasmisión totalmente enojado. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, mucho mejor.

\- Wildcat - En cuanto salio Scorpia la apretó en un abrazo. A diferencia de otras veces no se quejo pero dado a que no quería levantar sospechas no le devolvió el abrazo aunque tampoco se negó a la muestra de afecto.

\- ¡Lonnie! - En cuanto la escorpión la dejo le grito a su subordinada. - Prepara un escuadrón y ve a la aldea más cercana, averigua si Octavia esta ahí o si hay algún prisionero cualquier tipo de información nos sirve, será una misión en cubierta, lleva a Kyle contigo fingen ser una pareja o algo, coordina al resto como creas mejor - Scorpia como Lonnie se sorprendieron por eso ultimo. - Scorpia prepara una nave y dos mochilas con los recursos necesarios para un viaje, vamos a ir a Brigthmoon

\- ¡Rogelio! Prepara a 5 soldados y vayan por el camino donde Octavia llevaba a los prisioneros, recolecta información y tráeme lo que encuentres - Los presentes escuchaban atentamente las ordenes de la capitana. - Escuchen bien, Octavia y su equipo no llego a la Frightzone, tenemos que averiguar que paso y arreglarlo, posiblemente un grupo de la rebelión los embosco, por eso Lonnie tendrás que ir encubierto, si hay alguna princesa no tendrán oportunidad, mantengan un perfil bajo consigan información y regresen de inmediato. Rogelio, eres bueno para encontrar pistas, usa eso en la escena, nos ayudara en caso de que Lonnie no consiga la información. Scorpia y yo iremos en cubierta a Brightmoon, si lo que pienso sobre la rebelión es verdad entonces es posible que Octavia este ahí, no perdemos nada yendo a investigar

\- ¿No llevaran a nadie más? - Pregunto Lonnie curiosa. - Brightmoon es donde She-ra y demás princesas se encuentran, aunque sea una misión en cubierto es muy peligroso, sin mencionar que ustedes no son muy discretas que se diga - Scorpia pensó que eso tenia sentido y le dio la razón por otra parte Catra alzó una ceja pensando en que ese comentario iba con doble sentido.

_"Así que lo sabe, es más lista de lo que pensé. Hay que tener cuidado con ella."_

\- Scorpia me informara desde la nave, yo estaré mandando la información que consiga, soy ágil y silenciosa si hay algún problema yo podré por mi cuenta, llevar más soldados solo me retrasara - Rogelio y Scorpia quedaron convencidos con eso pero Lonnie seguía teniendo sus dudas, lo notaba por su lenguaje corporal, no estaba convencida de este plan pero aún así siguió las ordenes. Todos se retiraron y prepararon las cosas para cada uno ir a su respectiva misión.

_Más tarde..._

Scorpia y Catra se encontraban en la nave camino a Brigthmoon, la felina le había explicado a Scorpia que esto era todo una fachada para contactar a Adora sin levantar sospechas.

\- Lonnie sospecha, sabe que algo anda mal, si la enviaba a ella en lugar de a Rogelio a la escena posiblemente conseguiría más información de la que debería

\- ¿No pasara lo mismo en la aldea?

\- Quizás, pero le será difícil conseguir información, no muchos aldeanos confían en gente nueva que busca a una capitana de la horda, estará ocupada por un rato - Puso su mano sobre la de Scorpia para hacerle saber que no había de que preocuparse. Ella sonrió ante el gesto, Catra se sonrojo pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer cuando todo esto termine - Comento Scorpia.

\- Sí, yo también

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, wildcat?

\- Quiero redimirme, ayudar a las personas, ser mejor, ya he hecho suficiente daño y quizás... Investigar sobre mi pasado - Se quedo callada unos momentos pensando si lo que iba a decir sería correcto. - Y Scorpia quiero que estés conmigo cuando eso pase

\- Y lo estaré - Se sintió aliviada de que le correspondiera. - Pero también hay cosas que quiero hacer

\- Puedo ayudarte ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Quiero recuperar mi reino - Catra abrió sus ojos sorprendida. - Te quiero y no mentí cuando dije que estaría contigo pero también quiero recuperar lo que la horda me quito, restaurar el lugar y ser la gobernante se merece, podrías gobernar junto a mi, seríamos un equipo increíble. Lo siento no quería asustarte - Menciono cuando vio la cara de Catra que era una mezcla de varias emociones, sorpresa, miedo, felicidad, miedo sobre todo miedo, etc.

\- No... No es eso, solo me sorprendió - Respondio apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca. - Es solo que esto de ser feliz es nuevo para mi

\- Jajaja no te preocupes wildcat, también te entiendo, es nuevo para mi que me acepten y correspondan - La felina se sintió culpable por todas las veces que la rechazo en el pasado.

\- Scorpia yo...

\- Llegamos - Le interrumpió y Catra pudo ver a lo lejos el castillo. Suspiro, era hora.

...

Adora se fue a su habitación quería descansar apropiadamente, Bow junto con algunos guardias llevaron a los prisioneros a las "celdas", Glimmer por su parte fue a ponerse en contacto con otros reinos cercanos a donde estaba el Gueto controlado por la horda, quería revisar si habían recibido prisioneros u ataques recientemente para confirmar su teoría.

Se acerco a su cama para finalmente dormir pero una flecha le rozo la cara.

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! - Grito más molesta porque no la dejaran descansar más que porque casi la hayan matado. Tomo su espada se She- Ra y se transformo.

\- ¡Por el honor de Grayskull! - Con cuidado se asomo por la ventana, ahí vio en el bosque a una figura alta con una manta gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo, al notar que la rubia le miraba comenzó a correr. - ¡Alto ahí! - Se lanzó desde la ventana y comenzó una persecución con esta misteriosa figura, pensó en llamar a los guardias antes pero eso le quitaría probabilidades de atrapar a quien sea que sea.

No tardo mucho en alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Te tengo! ¡Tu... ¿Scorpia?!

\- Hola Adora, créeme no es lo que parece

\- Parece que disparaste una flecha para captar mi atención

\- Entonces si es lo que parece - La soltó confiando en que no intentaría escapara nuevamente, esta se levanto del suelo quitándose la tierra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Catra te envió a matarme? y sin ofender ¿Por qué no envió a un mejor soldado?

\- Oh no, Catra no sabe que estoy aquí - Mintió pero Adora no lo noto, podría decirse que confía ciegamente en ella.

\- ¿Entonces? - Una idea llego a la mente de She-Ra del porque la escorpión estaba en Brightmoon.

\- Es una historia larga y bastante divertida - Respondió entre risas, Adora solo alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta clara. - Esta bien, estoy aquí porque tengo un plan para acabar con la Horda.

**_Continuara..._**

**Hola chicos!**

**Finalmente actualice xd Es la historia que más seguido he actualizado en toda mi historia en wattpad, y me resulta difícil ya que los capítulo en ocasiones son de 2000 palabras cuando antes no pasaba ni de 700. Esta historia es la que más he planeado aunque eso no quita que tiene fallas pero de que la termino la termino.**

**Extra: Escena eliminada porque el tono no era el indicado**

**\- ¡Catra! ¿¡Qué significa esto?! - Fue recibida por gritos de Hordak a través de la pantalla de la computadora. Normalmente hubiera respondido eso como si no fuera nada pero esta vez no podía cometer ningún error, así que fingió ignorancia.**

**\- ¿Quién es Catra? - ¡Demasiada ignorancia!**

**Siguiente capítulo: Alianza**

**Ya falta poco para el final de la primera parte de la historia :0 Ahora si se viene lo chido.**

**Se despide Samantha Morningstar.**


End file.
